Ridge
Eldest son of Lord Brackenridge Von Ulfstein, Melody's ex-boyfriend, and bearer of a burden he isn't sure he wants anymore. Biography The eldest son of Lord Brackenridge Von Ulfstein and the result of a union between a lower class shepherd dog and a upper class governor. Ridge doesn't remember his mother much, as his father told him that she 'got a better job'. He's presently on suicide watch. Personality Stress can be a killer. Ridge had to deal with bullying for being 'part wolf' and the assumed disapproval of his father for being mixed blood. He started life young brash and angry, but overtime learned to control his angry outbursts, and even then became sullen and depressed. Strengths He has a rather strong bite. Faults He gets easily emotionally overwhelmed by guilt. Fears Failing History Ridge and his sisters were born to Lord Brackenridge Von Ulfstein and (namepending), a GSD-based dog who worked for Brackenridge as a cleaning lady. Ridge was only a baby when his mother was offered a job somewhere and was, for unknown reasons, effectively driven out of the house by Brackenridge. Ridge and his sisters were loosely raised by nannies but Brackenridge had full involvement in their upbringing, but as the months turned into years, Brackenridge started distancing himself from everyone, and Ridge assumes that he's just 'a disappointment'. Since Kaine was a wolf, Ridge went to class alone and was immediately ostracized for being 'part wolf'. She became closed off and antisocial and almost became a bully, even going as far as to pick on a disabled kid for 'looking weird', but calmed on his bullying nature when he was assigned Melody as a partner during a session of 'pick your partner's name out of this jar', and she made an attempt to befriend him. Overtime as they got older, they pursued different interests, but remained good friends, even as they gained new friends. Kaine became a student and was essentially raised with one goal in mind, so now Ridge can't go anywhere without Kaine following him everywhere. He's over time learned to speak for both of them. All were enrolled into boarding school in the western region and both Ridge and Melody became class presidents, and not once did he ever get a message from his parents. Blame During a vacation just before their final (extended) term, Melody confessed to Ridge that she wanted to have kids someday. Ridge initially had no idea on how to respond, but his dad made a rather vague threat about even touching her, which made Ridge slightly paranoid. Kaine, unfortunately, misheard the vague threat and came to the conclusion that Ridge wasn't allowed because he wasn't 'pure wolf' and took matters into his own hands. Barely a day later, when Ridge was throwing a social party while his dad was out, Kaine made his move on Melody while Ridge was stoned out of his mind and Rook was distracted with a gaming thing he was doing. When Ridge found out, he was mortified, and hiding it from Brackenridge was impossible. And the unthinkable happened. Grounded over vacation, it didn't reach Ridge until it was too late that Melody was assaulted and ended up miscarrying her entire litter. Melody was traumatized and distraught, and for some reason, everyone was pointing fingers at him. The culprit had been caught, but all of Melody's friends blamed him for inaction, and even law enforcement agreed that he should've been there. Overwhelmed by the guilt, he distracted Kaine with a video, slipped into one of the many bathrooms in his house, and tried to overdosed on sleeping pills. He was barely revived by hospital staff, and is now on suicide watch. Relations Lord Brackenridge Von Ulfstein His father, a governor, an aristocrat, and someone Ridge doesn't believe he knows anymore. He became distant for some reason, even when Ridge needed him most. Mom He barely remembers her. Step Mom #1 Kitchen worker, makes food and took up mom's role of keeping most of the house clean. Step Mom #2 Caretaker and the mom who spent the most time raising him, even after Brackenridge distanced himself. Step Mom #3 Kaine's mom. She was sweet, but died giving birth to Kaine and his sisters. Kaine His ever present younger half brother and bodyguard. A wolf of few words. Melody A friend from school, a 'high-school sweetheart', and now the victim of unknown cruelty. He feels bad for all she's gone through, and doesn't think he can make it better. Appearances An Apex Operation coming soon Notes *He's a mid-content wolfdog. The rest of his sisters (and half) are low-content, except for Kaine and his sisters, who are pure wolves. *he was the leader of the bullies who picked on Trey and beat up JD. Gallery gallery goes here bruh Category:Haven Resident Category:Upper Class Category:Wolfdog